An adhesive tape with a carrier formed by a stitch-bonded web is known, for example, from EP 0 668 336 B2. An adhesive tape of the initially mentioned kind, which is sold under the product name “Coroplast 8550 X,” is furthermore known. The known type of adhesive tape is suitable for wrapping cable sets in vehicles, in order to prevent, for example, rattling noises. Rattling noises are caused, for example, by the cables coming in contact with the car body or other parts. Adhesive tapes of the mentioned kind must meet consistent standards, in particular the standard LV 312 (10/2009), with regard to their performance characteristics. This standard classifies adhesive tapes with regard to their properties for applications in the automobile industry, preferably for bundling and wrapping cables and cable harnesses. The above-mentioned standard was developed by the representatives of the automobile manufacturers AUDI AG, BMW AG, Daimler AG, Porsche AG, and Volkswagen AG. Reference is always made to version 10/2009, which was valid at the time of the application, when standard LV 312 is mentioned in the following.
To the performance characteristics of adhesive tapes belong, for example, the adhesive strength to the back of the tape and the unrolling force as well as the manual tearability. Further performance characteristics are the adhesive strength on specific materials, the thickness, the elongation at rupture, the tear resistance, the abrasion resistance and the temperature stability.
Adhesive tapes that must have temperature stability at temperatures higher than 125° C. must be used depending in the field of application in the automobile industry. The application of PES web-based adhesive tapes at temperatures higher than 125° C. has not been possible until now due to the unavailable temperature stability. Since the operation temperature is limited to 125° C., such adhesive web tapes are preferably used in the interior of the motor vehicle. These adhesive web tapes that are used in the interior of motor vehicles likewise only have a disadvantageously moderate chemical resistance due to their high suction effect.
It is an object of the invention in one embodiment to improve the performance characteristics of the previously known adhesive tapes of the kind described in the beginning. An adhesive tape of the initially mentioned kind having a temperature stability at temperatures higher than 125° C. should be especially made available, wherein preferably also its chemical resistance is also to be improved.